


Reasons to Love You

by springbreeze



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, our dearest friend.  /Happy birthday, Alba!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of PDA, and heavily inspired by [this pixiv art](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=42045362) from Alba’s birthday last year (please bookmark and rate it if you like the art). Also this isn’t as good as [last year’s story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216517) imo, but I think it’s short and sweet. I hope.

_Not that we’ve ever needed such a thing._

* * *

“Alright, let’s start, Alba-san!”

“Huh? Start what? Am I missing something here?”

“Ah, didn’t you hear, hero? Ruki and I have been writing an evaluation on the merits of our friendship with you, and we’re presenting it today.”

“...I feel a little exploited.”

“Rest assured that our friendship (physical) will continue, as long as you pay all the fees upfront.”

“ _I can see what’s in the parentheses, you know!_ ”

“Settle down, both of you!”

“Ow!”

“Oof. My apologies, Ruki.”

“Right then, I’m going to start reading!”

“Ah, yeah, go ahead…”

“…Alba-san.”

“…”

“Alba-san is a hero. When we first met, he ripped off my clothes.”

“Please stop now. I’ve heard enough.”

“And he also stabbed my head with a dagger. But later, he bought me grape Fanta to make up for it. That was really nice of him. When the three of us were traveling together, Alba-san was really weak, and left all the fighting to Ros-san, and all he could do was retort a lot. To a lot of things. Sometimes, he ruined things with his retorts too. Like Samejima-san’s mood.”

“R-Ruki-chan…”

“… _But.”_

“…?”

“When Ros-san disappeared, Alba-san wanted to become strong, no matter what. So for our friend’s sake, Alba-san worked harder than anyone, trained more than anyone, and really, really did become stronger than anyone. Strong enough to save everyone. He saved me a lot of times, too. Even when it got hard, or painful, or sad, Alba-san kept going, without letting anything, or anyone stop him. And because I watched him all that time, I know that Alba-san is a hero. A really kind, really strong, really reliable hero.”

“…”

“So that’s why, that sort of Alba-san, the Alba-san who’s been my friend until now and forever, I really, really love you!”

“...Ah—”

“ _Well then_ , I suppose I’ll go next.”

“Go, Ros-san! Really lay the smack-down on him!”

“Ruki!?”

“…Ahem. Where do I begin? Let’s see. First of all, hero was a really weak and useless and good-for-nothing person who really couldn’t do anything at all on account of his strange habit of panting when slimes are in the vicinity and in addition he has an unhealthy fascination with breaking his ribs through the gate and let’s not forget the jail fetish—”

“JUST ONE SECOND! THIS IS SLANDER!”

“ _…That hero,_ ”

“…!”

“…who was weak, who was useless, who was good-for-nothing, who had more resolve than I could have ever imagined, is an extraordinary person. That hero, who because of me, for me, saw fit to throw the world into unnecessary chaos, experienced a great deal of things that he hadn’t needed to, and grew up into someone… terribly reliable. That hero,”

“…”

“Who saved me, who saved Crea, who saved the world… that’s the hero I’m very, very grateful to, today. To me, the time we’ve spent together has been… invaluable. So, I… am not averse, to a little more time.”

“…I—”

“Heheh. Alba-san, you’ve never really thought about it, have you? How much you helped us? How much you saved us? You did all those things just because. But we really, really have been saved so much. You gave us our families back.”

“…You gave us our lives back. And for that, thank you.”

“We love you!”

“…”

“…”

“… _Ow_ , stop that, Ruki.”

“ _Ros-san_.”

“…Er. Well, I certainly don’t _dislike_ you.”

“Hmph. You still need a lot of practice, Ros-san.”

“Hey now…”

“Anyway, in short-!”

“…Happy birthday, hero.”

“Happy birthday, Alba-san!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Ah, he’s crying.”

“Alba-san!!”

“…Y-You guys… What the heck… C-Coming in here and s-saying all those things… Ha… haha…”

“Your face is disgusting.”

“Seriously… _Seriously…!_ Ahaha, I can’t— _Come here!_ ”

“Uwah!”

“H-Hold on, what do you think you’re doing, hero!?”

“What does it look like!? _Seriously¸_ I can’t stand you guys! It was… All of it was for you guys in the first place!”

“…Heh.”

“Hahaha, we know, Alba-san. We know.”

* * *

_None of it was perfect. Not the handwriting on their papers, the words they had spoken, the clumsy attempts at affection, or who they even were, entirely._

_But love, they reasoned, should not have to be._


End file.
